Sincerely, Me
by Kuraime
Summary: Kaiba's having trouble accepting his sexuality; and who better to help him 'come out of the closet' then the object of his 'secret' affections...Ryuuji? [Shounen-Ai]


**Sincerely Me:**

Before the actual story;

            So Impossible.

----

**Warning**- Some language

To Sour Schuyler, Killer, YugiLuv, 'A suggestion' (^^), Layanna, DorothyWhainright, and my favorite writer of all time, PM! ^_____^ :

Thank you very much for your reviews! You guys helped me get off my lazy butt (I was eventually gonna do this! Lol) and start re-editing this…I've got the next chapter outlined, I just don't know how to start it off…;)  Your advice is very much appreciated! I did like the title 'Pick Me', however, it reminds me of one of my older stories (a one-shot I think I took off…[shrug]) and so I'm going to go for the next best thing; a song-title title! Heh. I hope you guys like this revised version…and I'm enjoying writing this, so you can expect a second chapter sometime in the future. Also, PM, I FINALLY got your e-mail…I've been getting a lot of spam that's been filling up my inbox…o.o  I will get back to you about that really strange ghost-email…thing…lol! ^______^  Also, on the idea of a sequel to 'In the Sand', I actually DO have an idea in mind. It's really kind of a prequel, though…it was supposed to be called 'In the Blood' (see a pattern here..? ^_^"") or something like that and it was supposed to deal with Malik and Marik's past together. I actually was two chapters in when I stopped. .  I will probably follow the request for a sequel…as soon as I get my files straightened up! ^_~ Of course, though, 'In the Sand' is not completed yet. I'm just really slow. ;)

----

Kaiba Seto was having the time of his life at work.

There he was in his fourth story office room with the window that faced the billboard of the newest additions to the dungeon dice monsters craze (oh how he LOATHED that game). There he was with his little blue-eyes white dragon coffee mug (already empty) on the edge of his desk. There he was with...

Okay, let's get to the point.

Kaiba lives up to his reputation as a man dedicated to his work. He loves every aspect of it. He loves the paperwork, the clock, the little boxes of paperclips, _even_ the keyboard with it's perpectual 'clickety-click-click-click'. Unfortunately, despite what the first sentence of this story said, today none of this mattered because it was a _bad day_. Quite possibly the worst day of young Kaiba's life. Why? In the short three hours he'd been at work, Kaiba had been bombarded by files, papers, memos, notes, planners, dates, appointments, conventions, hidden agendas, and of all things, forgotten but absolutely necessary board meetings. This was nothing new. What made all of it unbearable, however, was the little secret (that was beginning to gnaw at his sanity) in the back of Kaiba's mind. It was no wonder that when his official coffee break rolled over, Kaiba (like he'd done in the other three hundred and sixty three days) ignored it without so much as a thought. He forgot breaks even existed.

A CEO's job is never done. It didn't matter that Kaiba had been up till one in the morning last night working out ancient debt minorities-turned-majors (interest can be a bitch) or that he'd spent the last two weeks making up for stock market failures. It didn't even matter that he'd slowly been sneaking his way into a possible partnership by treating his 'esteemed colleague' to dinner twice a week. That last one was a big one, it takes a lot to endure the awful babbling that the dealer has the nerve to call conversation. 

However, despite all this, Kaiba isn't phased. This is how it's always been, especially since the end of highschool and that drama of the world collasping on the account of ancient egyptian powers threatening to, well, collasp it. 

Kaiba never got into the whole Duel Monsters legacy.

Though there is one thing that caught his attention while he was rescuing his little brother from the clutches of evil former millionaries and hosting huge card game tournaments on blimps...

..._No there isn't...._

Kaiba rubs his temples and sighs. He'd known this day would be bad. Especially since that phone call awakened him in that ungodly early (so early it was _dark_) hour. 

"Whaa?...What the _hell_ are you doing calling _me_ so early?!"

"Kaiba-kun, forgive me, but there is a very im-"

Kaiba's memory of the conversation was like a scratched disc, ninety-five percent unreadable. Try as he might, he could not recall the point of the call. All he could decipher was that it was important. It was odd that Kaiba didn't remember something of importance...but those little sanit-gnawing thoughts-

_Thoughts? What thoughts?_

....Can be quite distracting. 

Kaiba can't pinpoint what he's yearning for. He has everything he wants...everything he needs... Yet there's something missing, and although the answer is right in front of his him like a fourth story billboard, Kaiba refuses to even consider it.

The ways of the past are still branded in his mind. His opinions remain those of the thousands of close-minded suckers still stuck in what is obviously not the twenty-first century. If he actually (dare he say it?) _accepted_ this absurd theory, he'd be the laughing stock of his entire corporation. Not to mention another 'faggot' existing for the sole purpose of being the butt of every joke in the city.

No, Kaiba would not let himself fall that low. He knew there was something wrong with him, something keeping him from properly concentrating on his work, but it was certainly not _that_.

_No, no, no, DAMMIT NO..._

A voice from the intercom system interrupted Kaiba's mental chanting. "Kaiba-kun, you said to remind you about the board meeting with the other officials. It will be starting in less then ten minutes, please feel free to leave at any time-"

_ARGH, goddammit! This is not the time for moral debates! I've got to calm down...I've got to get a grip...must be ready for this meeting. That must've been what the phonecall was about...I can't make a bad impression..._  

Kaiba could not accept that it was remotely possible that he was in love with-

"Otogi-kun of Dungeon Dice Monsters will also be there, sir, so don't forget to bring those pa-"

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba snatches his papers and briefcase and then proceeds to slam the door on his way out...

When his poor blue-eyes coffee mug falls to the ground and breaks.


End file.
